


Tell me why

by violetbear



Series: Two worlds collide [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post High Noon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott wants answers.





	Tell me why

Scott paced back and forth in his room. It had been six hours since he had left Reyes but he couldn’t settle.  
“Scott, maybe you should-“  
“I’m good, SAM”, he snapped. “Just be quiet.” His feet slowed as he realized what he’d said. “I’m sorry, SAM. I didn’t mean it.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“I’m just...” He walked over and flopped down on his bed.  
“Maybe you should contact Reyes?”  
“No need. I’m good. I’m okay.”  
“I detect-“  
He raised his head from the bed.  
“Can I get some alone time, please?”  
“Of course.”  
He sighed as he set his head back down. He had told SAM the truth. He was okay. Okay with Reyes being the Charlatan. Okay with Reyes keeping secrets from him. He had been telling the truth when he told Reyes that. When he had danced with him.  
“Smooth bastard.” He stood up and resumed his pacing.

Everything should be perfect. Reyes was now in control of Kadara. He’d established another outpost for the Initiative. But one question wouldn’t leave his head. One he had already asked and received the answer for. But did Reyes tell him the truth or just what he thought Scott wanted to hear? He didn’t think he could settle for the night until he knew.  
“SAM?” He paused at the window, looking out over the partially finished outpost.  
“Yes, Scott?”  
“What time is it?”  
“Local time is two am. You should get some sleep.”  
“Yeah.” He walked back to the bed but stopped before he sat down. “Screw it.” He grabbed his shirt off the floor and slid it back on.  
“Scott?”

“Yep?” He walked out of his room, making his way to the cargo bay.  
“You need sleep. Where are you going?”  
He walked down the ramp and over to the nomad.  
To get an answer, SAM. Let Cora know if I’m not back before she wakes up.” He settled in the driver’s seat.  
“Yes, Pathfinder. At this time of night, it should only take half an hour to reach the port.”  
“Thanks, SAM. Now shut down for the rest of the night.”  
“Not until you get there safe, Scott.”  
“Have it your way”, he muttered as he drove away into the night.

\-----------------------------------------------

Scott let himself in and crossed the room silently. He leaned against the doorframe, smiling as he listened to Reyes mutter in his sleep.  
“Maybe this should wait until morning”, he whispered, turning to go before he heard the rustle of blankets as Reyes sat up.  
“Tell me why I shouldn’t shoot you right now?”  
“Shoot the Pathfinder? Can you think of a stupider thing to do?”  
“Scott”, Reye sighed. “What are you doing here so late?”  
“Came to pay my respects to the Charlatan.” He squinted as Reyes turned on the bedside lamp.  
“You already did that in the cave.” Reyes smirked at him. “Remember?”  
“Ah, yes.” Scott walked over and sat on the bed. “Also in the back room of Tartarus, I believe.”  
“I believe you are right.” Reyes brushed a hand down his arm. “But if you don’t think that’s enough, we could-“  
Scott grabbed his hand and pushed it away.  
“My love, what is it?”

“Your love? Is that what I am?”  
“You are.” He let Reyes kiss him “Scott, what is it?”  
“I couldn’t settle. I’ve been pacing my room for hours.” He wasn’t aware Reyes had removed his shirt of felt his hands and lips on him. “Something wouldn’t leave my head.”  
“I’m honoured”, Reyes murmured in his ear. “Now, let’s-“  
“No.” He removed Reyes’s hands from his belt. “I didn’t come for that.”  
“Then why?” Scott didn’t know what Reyes saw when he looked at him but it obviously concerned him. “My love, tell me.”  
“Why”, he whispered.  
“Sorry, I-“

“Why”, he snapped, surprising them both. “Why didn’t you tell me the truth? Why did you let me walk out of here without saying anything? You knew why Sloane called me for help.”  
“Scott, please.” Reyes tried to grab his hand. He shoved it away and scooted further down the bed, putting some space between them.  
“But, no. I couldn’t be trusted with the truth. Why should you? I’m just the guy you’ve been fucking for the past month. Obviously I’m not important enough to you to tell me the truth.” Tears were running down his face, burning his eyes. He swiped at them, hating himself for not keeping it together. “Why? Were you afraid of me trying to stop you? Because I’m the Pathfinder? Because that seemed to never be a problem for you.”

“It’s not. Scott, when you’re here-“  
“Then why? Why, Mr. Charlatan? And don’t give me some bullshit answer. I want the truth. Tell me the truth. Tell me why.”  
“I already did, my love.”  
“You liked the way I looked at you, right? Well, do you like how I’m looking at you right now? Because this look is pissed off”, he shouted, getting off the bed and leaving the room.

“Scott, please. Wait.”  
He turned back around to see Reyes standing in the bedroom doorway.  
“Please don’t leave.” Scott was surprised to see tears in his eyes. He had never seen Reyes cry. “Don’t leave. Please let me explain.”  
“Explain what”, he demanded. “Explain how you lied to me? Explain how you let me walk into a trap?”  
“Scott, you weren’t-“  
“You knew where I was headed when I walked out this door”, he screamed, pointing at the front door. “You fucking knew and you let me walk out it having no idea. My team and I could have-.” He let his arm drop. “Oh”, he murmured.  
“Scott?”

He was such a fool. He wasn’t upset because Reyes lied to him. He was upset because he’d put his team in danger by blindly believing everything Reyes told him. Cora and Peebee could have been killed and it would have been all his fault. His fault because he had acted like a boy with his first crush.  
He pushed past Reyes and collapsed face first onto the bed.  
“Scott?” He felt a hand on his back. “Are you-“  
“I’m not mad at you.” He flipped over so he could look at Reyes. Seeing the tears in his eyes hurt him. He had put them there. “Come here.” He pulled Reyes down beside him. “I’m sorry.” He kissed him, brushing the tears off his face. “I’m such a fool.”

“I don’t agree. But why?”  
“I’m mad at myself. My team could have died in that cave and it would have been all my fault.”  
“No, they couldn’t have. Neither could you.”  
“Sloane could have seen you and...” He ran a hand down Reyes’s chest. “We haven’t exactly been discreet.”  
“No, we haven’t.” Reyes removed his shirt and tossed it away. “There, now we match. Should we have been?”  
“I don’t know. I never planned for this to happen.”

“Didn’t plan to be queen of Kadara?”  
Scott paused halfway to a kiss to glare at Reyes.  
“Okay, that stops right now.”  
“Too bad. I had your tiara picked out already.”  
“Ha. But seriously, Reyes-“  
“That sniper had additional orders. Ones I put into place after you walked out my door. She made any sudden movements towards you or anyone you brought with you, she was dead.” Reyes gripped his hand. “No one hurts what’s mine.”  
“Yours, huh?” He couldn’t deny the tingle that went through him at Reyes’s words. He’d never been anyone’s someone before. “Someone moves fast. It’s only been a month.”  
“I know what I want.” Reyes smiled at him. “Unless.” Scott could see fear in his eyes. He had never seen Reyes so vulnerable before. “That is, if you don’t feel-“

Scott decided he had suffered enough. He pulled him into a kiss.  
“I could enjoy being yours.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yep.”  
“We don’t have to-“  
“How about we discuss this after we find a home?”  
“You mean after you find us a home.”  
“Well, now I have a very good reason to want to.”  
“You mean besides-“  
“Reyes, you are ruining the moment.”  
“Sorry. Does this make you officially my queen?”  
“That is almost as bad as the nickname Bain gave me.”  
“Queen little duck. I like that.”  
“Oh god.” He buried his head against Reyes’s chest. “That is never to be said aloud again.”  
“Why? I think-“  
“Shut up, dear.” And he made sure of that by kissing him.  
“Well if that’s what you want.”  
Scott grinned as Reyes pushed him flat on the bed, straddling him.  
“Not if you don’t want-“  
“You did come all that way. In the middle of the night. It’s the least I can do.”  
“Smooth talker.”  
“Your smooth talker.”  
“Yes. Mine.”

“I’m sorry, Pathfinder.”  
“Go away, SAM.”  
“I’m sorry to interrupt but Director Tann needs to speak to you. He says it is urgent.”  
“I talked to him already today.” He moaned as Reyes kissed his neck. “And urgent to him means I messed up some paperwork. Tell him...” He couldn’t focus as Reyes’s kisses moved down his body. “Morning”, he groaned, as Reyes took him in. “Call in the... Reyes.”  
“Mmm. What?”  
“We need to have a discussion about what’s proper when I’m talking to SAM.”  
“Why?” Reyes snuggled against him. “SAM doesn’t mind.”  
“I do not. Pathfinder, I already tried that. I even told him you where at least an hour away.”  
“He’s on hold, isn’t he?”  
“I’m sorry, Scott.”  
“Stupid director”, he sighed. “Reyes, I’m-“He stopped as he saw his shirt in Reyes’s hand.  
“Hush, my love.” He kissed him. “No need to apologize. Today, you accepted me fully. How can I do any less?” Reyes got him to his feet and helped him into his shirt. “Now, go.” He pushed him towards the door. “The sooner my queen leaves, the sooner my queen returns.”

“I told you to drop that. I don’t call you-“He stopped as he saw the feral grin on Reyes’s face. “Never mind.”  
“Don’t call me what?”  
Scott hurried through the living room towards the front door.  
“I said never mind.”  
He was pinned against the door before being flipped around. Reyes grinned at him.  
“Someone didn’t say goodbye.”  
“Goodbye.” He kissed him. “My king”, he whispered against his lips before walking out the door and getting into the nomad.  
“Scott”, Reyes called.  
He paused in closing the door.  
“What?”  
“Goodbye, my queen.”  
“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
